


catch me, I'm falling (for you) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "catch me, I'm falling (for you)" by amusewithaview."Darcy had always had a rather rocky relationship with gravity. Ladders were not her friends, balance was not one of her inherent skills, and she had an unfortunate tendency to trip over air. Once she was old enough to read, and understand, her soulmark, she resigned herself to a life of little accidents: You alright, ma’am? That was quite a fall.Klutziness was so ingrained in her make-up that it had made it into her soul. Joy."





	catch me, I'm falling (for you) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts), [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/gifts).
  * Inspired by [catch me, I'm falling (for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933428) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 20:08  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/catch%20me,%20i'm%20falling%20\(for%20you\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/catch%20me,%20i'm%20falling%20\(for%20you\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> paraka requested this story as a podfic after winning my auction for harveyfanaid. Thank you for being patient with me! And thanks to amusewithaview for giving me permision to record this!


End file.
